emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7789 (3rd April 2017)
Plot With Debbie busy getting things for Sarah, Faith helps round the farm. Laurel sits at Ashley bedside. Tracy is still receiving negative comments about her book and can't understand why as she's edited Pearl's parts of the book out. Leyla is less than supportive causing Tracy to storm out of the shop. Frank gets an idea when David mentions anyone could have written the comments. Moira asks Faith if she's though anymore about the reconstructive surgery but Faith tells her it's no longer an option as the surgeon can't guarantee she won't flat line on the table again. She declares she's not prepared to die for new breasts. Things are still frosty between Rhona and Vanessa. Pearl is annoyed that Tracy has edited out her parts of the book so Rhona suggests Pearl write her own novel. The conversation leads to them talking about pornography and Vanessa suggests one wrong click and you could end up watching a sad couple's sex tape. Vanessa apologises to Rhona after realising what she said. Sandy, Bernice and Doug visit Ashley. Debbie and Cain video call Sarah. Debbie mentions to Moira that she'll need time off work to look after Sarah so Cain offers to stand in and is surprised to learn Faith has been helping out. Moira tells Cain he doesn't know the first thing about Faith or what she's been through. Moira refuses to say anymore and suggests he talk to Chas. Bernice looks at a dating app whilst sitting at Ashley's bedside. Dr Taylor informs Laurel and Doug that Ashley isn't responding to treatment and is showing no signs of improvement. She breaks the news that they need to prepare themselves for the worst. Doug refuses to believe it and demands a second opinion. Devastated Laurel returns to her husband's bedside. Faith realises Cain and Debbie know about her illness. Debbie questions why she didn't say anything but Faith is annoyed they know. Vanessa sits next to Rhona in the café and states she wasn't having a dig at her earlier. Vanessa questions why they keep letting Pierce come between them, just as the man himself walks in. Laurel promises barely continuous Ashley that she'll look after him. Doug mentions the palliative care nurse and suggests Laurel talks to her. Sandy questions how long his son has left and he and Laurel are left reeling when Doug reveals Ashley only has days. David and Frank show Tracy some of the positive comments they posted. Rhona asks Carly to be her maid of honour. Laurel insists she's not going to write Ashley off, she'll fight for her husband to the end. Doug weighs up the pros and cons of taking Ashley home to die and vows to support Laurel whatever she decides but Laurel is unsure what to do for the best. Debbie decides to start calling Faith 'Nan' and refuses to allow Faith to freeze her out, so accompanies her to the pub. Laurel returns to Mulberry Cottage and informs Doug she'll be bringing Ashley home as she can't let him die in hospital. She questions how she'll tell the children that their dad is going to die. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather Guest cast *Dr Taylor - Rubi Ali *Nurse - Nicola Benjamin (uncredited) Locations *Butlers Farm - Fields and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Ashley's room, corridors and family room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,670,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes